My Immortal
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Uma pequena songfic que fala sobre os sentimentos de Shoran após dez anos da morte de seu grande amor!


**Autora:** Anna

**Meu amor Imortal**

Como estava sendo difícil ter que ficar preso a uma cadeira de rodas. Quanta vez nesses últimos anos implorará para Deus que acabasse sua vida, que para ele não tinha mais sentido sem ela, que era o seu único motivo para viver. Por onde olhava sentia a presença dela. Estava sendo quase impossível viver sem ter o sorriso doce e cálido de Sakura para alegra seus triste e penosos dias.

O perfume dela não o abandonava. Para cada canto que ia sentia o leve perfume de cerejeira. Às vezes automaticamente se rebaixava e conversava com ela, como se sua fada ainda estivesse viva... Era uma forma de suprir o vazio em que a morte dela deixará em sua vida, mas sempre que entrava em desespero gritava e praguejava para ela sumir de sua de sua vida... para que ela o deixasse em paz.

A dor que sentia era muito forte. E mesmo depois de dez anos persistia e parecia que nunca iria deixá-lo... Parecia que sempre estaria ali para a lembrá-lo do que fez, e assim pagar pela a morte de Sakura.

O tempo estava sendo duro e cruel com ele. Sempre que olhava para a última foto deles sentia um arrependimento imenso. Se ele não tivesse convidado ela para ir naquela maldita festa há essa hora ela estaria viva... E ele, bem, não estaria numa cadeira de rodas. Vagando pelos corredores vazio de sua mansão em Tomoeda. O único lugar na face da terra que se sentia feliz, o único que trazia lembranças boas de um tempo que o próprio destino fizera questão de apagar.

Ainda se lembrava das lágrimas de felicidade que ela derramar no dia em que a pedirá em casamento. A felicidade era tão grande que os olhos verdes pareciam ter vida própria de tão brilhantes que ficaram... Ainda podia sentir os braços dela rodeando seus ombros.

"Eu te amo, Shoran".A voz angelical dela sussurrara naquele momento em seu ouvido fazendo ele se sentir o homem mais poderoso do mundo. "Nunca deixarei de te amar".

oooooooo

Ao lado dela havia sonhado... Sonhos que por sua culpa jamais se realizará. Sentia muita falta, uma falta que o estava matando aos poucos. Pois ainda estava preso a "vida feliz" que por intermédio de seu triste destino ficarás para trás, e que agora não passava de uma triste lembrança de um tempo que jamais voltaria... De um tempo que seu único motivo para viver era ela.

Toda a noite sonhava com ela não maiorias das vezes eram sonhos bons e calmos... Podia vê-la feliz em um jardim florido. Mas às vezes tinha pesadelos... Pesadelos horríveis com o último momento de vida dela.

Via com detalhes a face ensangüentada de Sakura... Podia ouvir com perfeição os gemidos de desespero dela em baixo das ferragens, sentia o mesmo medo de perdê-la mesmo sabendo que aquilo era um pesadelo. Ainda se lembrava como hoje das últimas palavras dela.

"Você é meu amor Imortal..." ela falava com dificuldade, seu espírito já estava abandonando seu corpo. "Nada nem ninguém será capaz de separa gente... Eu te amo Shoran...".

Depois disso a única coisa que se lembrava era da cara aflita da mãe no hospital.

oooooo

Fora uma época aterrorizante, da qual jamais queria volta para trás... Uma época que sua sanidade ficará em risco. Durante anos lutará com a lembrança de Sakura, mas agora jogava o pano, pois sabia que estava condenado a viver até seus últimos dias com a lembrança alegre e às vezes triste de seu anjo. Que com certeza fora seu primeiro e único amor.

No momento sentia a presença dela ao seu lado. O ambiente do nada ficara iluminado e cheio de vida o perfume fresco de Flor de cerejeira invadira minhas narinas e deixou-me mais relaxado, mas o vazio ainda está no peito.

A falta que sinto da minha única alma gêmea é muita, mas sei que nosso amor é imortal...

Fim!

* * *

Olá!

Essa foi minha primeira songfic, e por isso se estiver um lixo me perdoem. Mas do fundo do meu coração torço para que tenham pelo menos gostado.

Bom essa música do Evanescence é muito linda. A voz da Amy estava esplendorosa (ela é uma ótima vocalista. Deu para perceber como deu só fã da banda). My Immortal é uma melodia doce e gostosa de ouvi... e escutando ela pela centésima vez tive a idéia de traduzir ela e adaptá-la para uma songfic (que tanto podia ser de ssc como de outro anime). Mas como adoro escrever fic's de scc... saiu isso.

Ficou muito dramática, sei disso... Mas fazer o que? Isso já é um vicio meu.

Bem, obrigada por ter cedido seu precioso tempo com essa songfic. Se gostar deixar review, por favor, não custa nada... Além do mais você ira fazer uma pessoa feliz.

Beijos!

Anna.


End file.
